


whatever you do

by gwamsik



Category: Kwon Hyuk | DEAN - Fandom, Shin Hyoseob | Crush - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, They love each other so much, Unrequited Love, hold ur applause, i also apologize for this, i am making history, i can't believe this is the first crush/dean fic like ever, its scary, its short im sorry, just dudes in love, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwamsik/pseuds/gwamsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unsurprisingly, it doesn't take long for dean to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it's not like he could ever forget the first time he saw him. except he did, because the first time hyuk saw crush, or shin hyoseob, everything was so blurry and fuzzy and he was so out of his mind he couldn't think straight and all he could think was _crush crush crush crush_ before everything went black.

he never stopped to think just how ironic his name was.

because every movement, every word, every step he took was magical to hyuk. as much as he told his eyes _stop fucking looking you look like a fucking creep_ , he couldn't take his eyes off of him. whenever they performed together, whenever hyoseob's eyes were crinkling because he was laughing way too hard at hyuk's jokes, whenever hyoseob would lick his lips and wink when he caught him staring. everything felt unreal, like that first night he saw him.

and if you asked, he wouldn't admit he was ecstatic when haesol left amoeba culture. he wouldn't admit he was overtaken with glee when hyoseob came crying in his arms. that he was jubilous when hyoseob cursed his name into his chest. that he was overjoyed when he fucked him slow on the couch in hyuk's penthouse.

and if it took years for hyoseob to learn to love him, hyuk would be fine with that. maybe unrequited love wasn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyoseob pretends not to know.

"you know he's in love with you, right?"

the straw stirring hyoseob's drink stills. he looks up at jiho in bewilderment.

 

"no. he's too busy to love a man. probably doing a lot of other girls 'cause, i mean, it's hyuk." even his firm statement seems unsure.

"you know you're stupid, you know that as well, right?"

hyoseob nervously laughs. the straw starts stirring again.

 

\--

hyuk is playing with hyoseob's hair, strand by strand, drinking in his golden skin in the setting sun filtering through his curtains. he watches hyoseob's eyebrows furrow, then relax. furrow. relax. he sighs.

"hyung?"

hyoseob hums in response, turning up slightly to view the younger man. the thin layer of sweat makes him glow. 

"hyuk, are you in love with me?"

"yeah."

hyoseob looks back down. hyuk's other hand inches closer to hyoseob's, nimble fingers interlacing at a speed of 2 centimeters per hour. 

 

"good."

\--

hyoseob breaks it off with his girlfriend. hyuk almost wants to get married then and there. jiho says that if either of them get married before he does, he'll file a lawsuit. dongwook silently nods his head in agreement.

 

to hyuk, getting sued by your boss didn't seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!! i flourish off of praise and criticism. love y'all.


End file.
